


The Most Magical Place On Earth

by JunoInferno



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Disney AU, Disney World, F/M, Fluff, just a bonus, this fic will also teach you how to plan a walt disney world vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum Gold needs to impress his son and decides upon a vacation to Walt Disney World. He immediately finds himself smitten with his VIP Tour Guide, Belle. He extends her services for the length of his trip and his affections deepens after he returns home. He soon finds himself coming up with more and more reasons why he must return to Disney World to be led around by his enchanting guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my 250 Followers Celebration! Thank you all who follow me on tumblr. Please send me your Disney World themed prompts to keep the celebration going! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

This had all the makings of a huge mistake.

Hawaii. Why hadn’t he thought to take Bae to Hawaii? He could have relaxed on the beach and Bae could have gotten surfing lessons. Surely that would have been enough?

But, no. His ex-wife and her lover had taken Bae on their yacht- no doubt paid for by his alimony payments- to the Bahamas over spring break. It had apparently been everything a ten-year-old’s dreams were made of. So Callum had to come up with something grander, something more extraordinary, something to get Bae to stop talking about that damn boat.

He had lamented this for several weeks after Bae’s return and the summer lay before him unplanned. He needed something.

Then one day he had been looking at some contracts while Bae watched a Harry Potter marathon and the commercial had come like a message from God Himself.

“...An unforgettable Disney vacation is all within your reach.”

No. Could it be? The screen began flashing with numbers and terms and conditions. Meanwhile, Dumbo’s flying, smiling face told him that yes, this was a good idea. Look at all the happy families sitting inside him. He was a flying elephant. He knew things.  Bae caught him staring.

“Emma’s parents take her to Disney all the time,” he said. “They love Disney. You should see their living room. Why don’t we ever do cool stuff like that?”

Why didn’t they?

“We can do that,” he said before he spoke.

Bae turned back to him, momentarily distracted from the Quidditch tournament.

“What?”

“We can do that,” he repeated. “We can go to Disney World?”

Bae gasped. “Really?! You mean it?!”

“Yes. We’ll go before school starts.”

“Thanks, Dad!” He jumped up, Harry Potter forgotten. “I’m going to call Emma!”

After Bae went to bed that night, Callum went on his iPad to start investigating. Normally this would be the sort of thing he would let his assistant handle, but if he could knock this one out of the park on his own surely that would make Bae forget the boat trip.

There was more than he knew what to do with. First, there were four parks. Then, twenty-seven hotels not to mention the offsite options. He could just about decipher what a FastPass was, but what was FastPass Plus? ADRs? Did he need one for every meal? Was there any way to just show up somewhere and purchase food?

There was only one thing left to do.

Call Mrs. Nolan.

He explained the nature of the situation and Mrs. Nolan squealed with excitement.

Callum was scared.

“Mr. Gold,” Mary Margaret said, “it would be my great honor to help you plan your Walt Disney World vacation.”

“It’s not a knighthood, dearie.”

“I know. This is just so exciting! You really haven’t been before?”

“No.”

“Who’s that?,” he heard David Nolan asking.

“It’s Bae’s dad. He needs help planning a Disney trip! They’ve never been!”

“Put him on speaker. I’ll get my laptop.”

Gold rolled his eyes and listened to the shuffle on the other side of the line as they positioned themselves.

“Now,” said Mary Margaret, “when were you thinking of going?”

“The last half of August?”

“That soon?,” asked David.

“It’s only just June,” Callum protested.

“He’s still got enough time to plan his Fast Passes,” Mary Margaret countered.

“He’s never going to get any of the good ADRs,” David shot back.

“Well, Bae won’t want to eat at Cinderella’s and they’re having brunch at Chef Mickey’s this summer.”

“You forget Cinderella’s is being refurbished anyway which means that everybody who would have gone there will be taking all the good reservations at Crystal Palace and Chef Mickey’s.”

“They’re having breakfast at Be Our Guest, too.”

David scoffed loudly. “Do you seriously think he’s going to be able to get into Be Our Guest? It’s impossible!”

“No, David, it’s not. He’s still ahead of the 45 day mark.”

Callum tried to cut in. “What’s the forty-five day mark?”

“If you buy a package, you have to have it paid off at the forty-five day mark,” Mary Margaret explained. “If you don’t, all your reservations get cancelled. So then you can swoop in and get Be Our Guest.”

“Is Be Our Guest important?”

She gasped defensively. “It’s Beauty and the Beast.”

“Character meals are out. Just tell him to book Boma.”

“He can still have a character meal at Cape May Cafe.”

“Wait, no. Kona Cafe! We forgot about Tonga Toast!”

“You can get it at the Quick Service.”

“It doesn’t come with the strawberry compote at Captain Cook’s, Mary Margaret.”

“You would waste our entire morning for strawberry compote. How can you make rope drop like that? You tell me, David.”

“Rope drop?” He tried to get in a question.

“Rope drop,” said David. “When they open up the park, some people think it’s the only way to get any of the popular rides in. You have to race in right at opening to get in line.” 

“Did we or did we not ride Mine Train twice?”

Callum suddenly had visions of being trampled by hordes of tourists. He had forgotten about the walking and how much of it there would be. It wouldn’t be easy on his leg, but he’s just told Bae. He couldn’t back out now and remind his son what a cripple he was. Bad enough that he couldn’t play football or run around with him like he wished he could.

“Is there any way to avoid the walking?”

There was a pause and he could tell they were silently conferring.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr. Gold, I forgot,” said Mary Margaret. “You could get an electric scooter? There’s places you can rent them from.”

Callum imagined himself riding around on one of those battery powered contraptions, probably stuck in traffic next to the grandmothers wanting to chat with him.

He would sooner die.

“No, thank you, dearie.”

“What about the VIP guide?,” David suggested.

“What’s that?,” Callum asked.

“They’re these guides. They’ll take you anywhere you want to go in the parks and skip through most of the lines. We had one on our honeymoon and another time my dad paid for one for Emma’s birthday. They’ll also take you in private vehicles so you don’t have to ride the bus or anything.”

There was a bus?

“Is there a number I can call?”

“It’s really expensive. Almost four hundred dollars an hour during peak season, six hour minimum.”

No scooters, no buses. Money well spent.

He called and booked the guide for the first full day, reasoning if they could get some of the more popular items out of the way up front, perhaps Bae would be content with a more leisurely pace. It wasn’t the money so much as having another person in the middle of his vacation. The presence of so many people would be a challenge to his introversion as it was.

He did somehow manage to neglect that Mary Margaret had helpfully booked his Magical Express and waited in a queue at the airport for twenty minutes, then loaded onto the bus. Then waited for the bus to load with the rest of the hotel’s guests, some of whom had been on his flight and had clearly loitered instead of coming straight to the bus area as instructed from the sight of their Chick Fil A bags. Then he had to watch Disney videos including one in which Scrooge McDuck properly demonstrated how to check in.

He wondered if there were rooms at the Waldorf.

When they finally arrived at the Grand Floridian, he had half a mind to ask for a taxi someplace else, but the fireworks were going off, Bae was suckered in and his fate sleeping at the most magical place on Earth was sealed.

Bae roused him early the next morning and they did manage to have breakfast with the first reservation Mary Margaret had booked inside their hotel. The guide was going to meet them at the porte cochere at nine-thirty.

He went out and stood, looking on his phone. Bae looked around excitedly, mistaking several other guides for theirs.

“Are you the Golds?”

Callum looked up to see the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid eyes on standing before him in a red plaid vest and blue flared skirt.

“Yes! We’re the Golds!,” Bae said eagerly. “Are you our tour guide?”

“Yes, I am. My name is Belle. And you are?”

“Bae.”

She shook his hand. “Very nice to meet you, Bae. And what do I call you?”

He blanked on his own name as she stared at him with sparling blue eyes.

“What’s your surname?”

“It’s French.” She looked at him strangely. “But you’re not really going to call me Miss French.”

“Why wouldn’t I? We’ve only just met.”

“Ah, but, this is Walt Disney World and we’re all friends at Walt Disney World.” She smiled sweetly. “So, what shall I call you?”

“His name’s Callum,” Bae offered.

“Thank you, Bae,” he grimaced.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Callum.” She looked him up and down. “Are we ready to go?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I just didn’t know if you wanted to change clothes.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” He glanced around him to see a large array of men in polo shirts, baseball caps and cargo shorts.

“You have on a suit? It’s not exactly de rigueur for a theme park.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Okay...” she said skeptically, still staring at the suit. “Is this your first visit?”

“Yes!,” Bae answered.

“Well, do you guys know what you want to do first?”

“Mine Train!,” Bae shouted.

Belle nodded and grinned. “Alright. Mine Train. The car is parked over there and we’re off to the Enchanted Forest.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Belle stopped and looked back at Gold.

“Can you get inside?,” she asked. “No one at the office told me you would be needing any special assistance.”

Gold looked at where Belle motioned towards a huge gold Chevy Suburban.

“Can you get in it?,” he asked. She looked practically miniscule standing next to the vehicle.

She smiled. “I can find out if there’s a minivan available or maybe another guide would trade with us.”

“Dad...” Bae moaned.

“We’ll manage,” Callum answered, looking at the monstrosity.

Belle saw Bae safely in the back and then hopped on her side in one swift movement.

“Do you want me to help, Callum?,” she asked.

He suddenly had visions of her pushing him in by his arse, but resisted the temptation.

“I’ll manage, dearie.”

He used the handles near the door to pull himself in as Belle smiled at him and instructed him to buckle up.

“Alright,” she said, “so you’ve never visited Disney World before?”

“No,” Bae answered, eyes boring out the window. “My friend Emma goes all the time.”

“Well, this is good. Everything will be brand new for you. I’m going to drive us around the park to get to Mine Train faster, though, so we won’t actually get to go up Main Street. We can do that later if you want.”

“I want to do all the roller coasters,” said Bae.

“Magic Kingdom is a great place to start in then,” said Belle as she expertly drove through service roads, past endless buses. She exchanged a wave with another passing Suburban. “We have the Mine Train, The Barnstormer, Space Mountain, Splash Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Anything you want to do, Callum?”

“I can’t really think of anything.”

“You must have something.”

“What do people normally do?”

“The tea cups.”

He frowned. “Are those the ones that spin?”

“Yes and you get to spin them as fast or as slow as you like. I recommend before lunch just to be on the safe side. Do you have lunch reservations? The coordinator didn’t tell me.”

Gold looked at Bae. “Didn’t Mrs. Nolan set that up?”

“She said I could have hot dogs.”

Belle spoke up. “Casey’s has excellent hot dogs and you have to have the corn dog nuggets.”

“Truth be told, Belle, I would just as soon start the trip with actual food. I’m sure we’ll have more than our share later.”

Belle smiled. “No problem. Any preference?”

“No. Is that something I can leave up to your discretion?”

“Absolutely, Callum.”

Belle waved at a security guard and they were motioned into a backstage area. She hopped out and they were met by an employee holding an iPad. 

“Hi, Leroy.” The short man didn’t respond. “I’m with the Golds today. These are my new friends Callum and Bae.”

Leroy looked at Gold’s suit.

“Have you been to Florida before?”

“I just need you to scan my friends’ Magic Bands,” Belle said politely.

Leroy grumbled and scanned the pieces of plastic on their wrists. She motioned for them to begin walking and Callum could swear he heard the man saying how he was going to melt.

Belle led them into the Enchanted Forest.

“This is New Fantasyland,” Belle began. “We just finished this expansion a couple years ago and you can see there is Ariel’s castle and over there is my favorite: Belle’s castle.”

“Isn’t it the Beast’s castle?,” asked Bae.

“The Beast loves Belle very much and told me he’d put it in her name,” Belle answered.

“How very considerate of him,” Callum remarked.

“He is very considerate. After all, he did get her that library.” Belle grinned. “And here we are, the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train.”

Callum’s eyes flicked over to the long line of hot, smelly tourists. He saw a sign that said “120 Minutes.”

“Two hours?!,” he exclaimed.

She just smiled as if it were a normal thing that sane human beings would wait two hours for something that lasted only a few minutes. “Good thing you’re with me, Callum. My friends get to ride much quicker.”

Belle led them to the FastPass line and quickly chatted with the attendant, who motioned them forward.

“Any food you don’t like?,” asked Belle.

“What?,” Callum echoed back as they went down the long and winding queue.

“For lunch. Any dietary restrictions?”

“No. As I said it’s at your discretion.”

“Good.”

They soon arrived at the front of the line.

“Two riders,” said Belle.

“You’re not riding, Belle?”

One of the attendants snorted as if this were funny. Belle shot him a death glare.

“No, I have to take care of your lunch,” she said smiling. “Heigh ho!”

She waved and they were off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunch ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tumblr Anon prompted a scenario with Belle chipping an out of order tea cup and I couldn't make that work so I did this.

The mine train came back into the station. Belle smiled at Callum and Bae as it jolted into its stopped position.

“How was it?,” asked Belle.

“Awesome! Can we go again?,” Bae pled.

Belle looked at Callum as she handed him his cane and helped him out of the car. “What do you think?”

Callum looked down at his son. “I think we should try something else, Bae. We’re here for days.”

“Fine,” Bae grumbled.

Belle smiled sympathetically at Callum. “I guarantee that he’ll have forgotten it all in an hour. After all, we have four more roller coasters just in this park. That doesn’t even include Everest or Rock’n’Roller Coaster.”

They began their walk back out into the theme park sunshine unabated by trees.

“Dad, can I get a churro?”

“We had breakfast an hour ago.”

“That was so long ago.”

He sighed and pulled a bill out of his wallet, handing it over. Bae ran to the nearby food cart as they looked on.

“What do people normally do?”

“You don’t have to do anything normally, Callum. This is Walt Disney World. All your dreams can come true here.”

He cleared his throat, trying to not think upon what dreams might come of his lovely tour guide later in the privacy of his own imagination.

“No, it’s just, Bae and I have never been on a trip like this before. His mother always planned them, but certainly nothing like this and I never did anything like this when I was a boy.” Belle looked at him curiously. “My father was not the type for family holidays even if we had ever had any money for them.”

“Well, one way to do it is to run around screaming after your children and keep going until they collapse because you have a schedule to keep.”

He snorted. “Pass.”

“The other is to just do whatever you want to do, Callum. After all, you have the advantage of having me for the day and I can get you in to almost anything. Except dinner at Be Our Guest, but I can get you into the Frozen Summer Fun package.”

“Pass again.”

She smiled as Bae began his run back from the churro kiosk. “Well, you have to pick something, Callum.”

“What was your thing?”

“My thing?”

“Yes, the one you said in the car.”

“The teacups? You want to go on the teacups?”

He shrugged. “Why not?”

Belle looked at Bae. “Alright, we are going to the teacups.”

“But that’s a baby ride.”

“It is no such thing and I will prove it to you. Come on. It’s just a short walk this way.”

They took the little path and went past Storybook Circus.

“Is that-” Callum began, then Belle turned to look at him. “Is that where the Dumbo ride is?”

She grinned broadly. “So, you do have something you want to do.”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

They quickly arrived at the whimsical topiaries that sat outside the Mad Tea Party. Belle again led them into the FastPass line.

“Are you riding, Belle?,” asked Callum.

“Of course. How else can I show Bae how it’s done?”

They had to watch as the previous ride ran and Callum observed the giant cups and teapot at the center.

“You know this man was on drugs, right?”

Belle turned back to him and she looked something like affronted.

“Callum, I will have you know that opium was a common ingredient in most painkillers of that era and of course, a common treatment for migraines which Lewis Carroll did have. You can see the references to migraine like episodes throughout his writing.”

“Is that part of your tour guide training?”

She smiled. “Uh, no, my degree in English Literature.”

He couldn’t hide his surprise. “English Literature? Really?”

She tiptoed up to whisper conspiratorially in his ear. “Yes, this is where all the really cool graduates from liberal arts colleges end up.”

She giggled.

“I didn’t mean anything by it-” he quickly said, fearing he had offended her.

“No, don’t be silly.”

The ride attendant motioned them on. Bae ran for a yellow teacup and they soon joined him.

Callum could manage this one on his own mostly even if it was a little tight squeezing around the small metal circle at the center. Belle scooted in next to him and their thighs touched.

As if he wasn’t going to be thinking about that later.

“Now, this,” Belle said, placing her hands on the metal disc, “is the steering. It controls just how fast we spin which is going to be very fast and not at all for babies.” 

The music began and a message signaled the start of the tea party. Belle grinned mischievously as she began to spin and Bae soon joined her in twisting it faster and faster. Callum tried to keep focus but it soon became impossible. Everything was a blur of pastel colors and music. He saw Bae and Belle’s smiles, listened to their laughs and he might have even joined in himself.

The tea cups finally came to a stop. Bae clambered out first and then Belle followed. Callum was next, trying to place his cane correctly to get out of the awkward space but instead tripped as he balanced it on the edge of the saucer step. He lost his footing and Belle caught him, helping him regain balance.

He looked down at the damage he caused.

“It’s chipped.”

Belle shrugged. “It’s just a cup.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Just this way, Callum.” Belle turned to him and grinned again. She must have long ago mastered walking backwards on those heels of hers. “This is your chance to se an elephant fly.” 

They walked through the Fast Pass line again. .

“Hey,” the ride attendant said before sneezing. 

“Hey, Tom.” 

“How many riders?” 

“Two.” 

Callum looked up quickly. “Aren’t you riding?” 

She smiled. “Well, if you insist. It’s not every day a man asks me to ride a flying elephant with him.” 

Callum smiled, tugging at his tie. 

“Okay, so three riders and two elephants,” Tom concluded. 

“I want my own elephant,” said Bae, again scampering ahead. 

Callum shrugged. 

“Hot?,” asked Belle. 

“No.” 

“Really?,” she asked. 

He tugged at his tie again. 

“You know we do have shops where you could get something else to wear.” 

“It may not be de rigeur for a theme park, but it is what I’m used to.”

“Maybe it’s time you got out of your comfort zone…” She frowned. “Or rather into your comfort zone because everyone’s right. You are going to melt.” 

She took the cane from him and held it as he shuffled into the elephant. 

“Surely someone else has worn a suit here before.” 

“That’s true,” Belle said, climbing in next to him. Their legs were once again pressed together. “I did a tour for these princesses from Bahrain. Their security all wore suits and they were the least fun group I’ve ever had. They barely spoke and when they did they always wanted something like room temperature water. I’m holding out more hope for you.” 

“Hi, Dad!,” Bae called from the elephant ahead of theirs. 

Callum waved back and the speakers sounded with an announcement from Timothy Q. Mouse. The ride began to circle and they were soon in the air. Belle reached for the joystick. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Oh, this is how you make him fly higher.” 

“We don’t need to do that-” 

“Callum, you can’t get in a flying elephant and tell him not to go high. That’s just rude. You’ll hurt his feelings. Poor thing.” 

Belle affectionately patted the plastic elephant’s head and used the controls to push the elephant higher in the air. Ahead of them Bae was steering his elephant wildly up and down.

“Is it alright to ask where his mum is?,” Belle probed. 

Callum looked at her. “Barbados with her new husband. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lead you on into thinking it was something sad.” 

“It wasn’t sad?,” Belle asked with some surprise. 

Callum shook his head. “She was so unhappy the end was more of a relief than anything. Things are better now.” 

“So, why Dumbo?” 

He shrugged. “I saw it in the commercial.” 

“No soft spot for the film?” 

“Well, now that you mention it, I suppose I do. I lost my mother, too.” 

Belle smiled ruefully. “Me, too. How old were you?” 

“Five. You?” 

“Sixteen. Not as young,” 

“I doubt that makes it any better.”

“No…” 

The elephants landed and Belle helped Callum out. Bae soon rejoined them. 

“Did you have fun, son,” asked Callum. 

“Yeah, it was way better than I thought it would be. Can we go do Barnstormer now?” 

“If that’s okay with your dad,” said Belle. She looked at Callum. “It’s right next door.” 

He shrugged. “Lead the way.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anon on tumblr. Mostly, they asked for Belle to be scared of roller coasters and Bae offers up his dad for hand holding, but we have the slight problem that at Magic Kingdom, Space Mountain is single file so I did something a little different. I hope it's okay, Anon!

After Barnstormer, they headed back to the car for a quick drive over to Tomorrowland’s backstage.

“I’m begging you to lose the tie,” said Belle.

“No.”

“You’re really not dying in that suit?”

“I’m fine.”

“So, your jumping in the car and blasting the AC as high as it will go was just a coincidence?”

She turned to raise a brow at him. Bae cackled from the backseat.

“Is the talking trash can here?,” asked Bae. “Emma said I had to meet him.”

Callum frowned. “Talking trash can?”

Belle smiled back from the driver's seat. “I’m afraid PUSH retired, Bae, but there is a talking recycling can I could introduce you to at Animal Kingdom.”

Callum looked at Belle. “Did people really come to see a talking trash can?”

“Yes,” said Belle.

He shook his head as she parked.

“The jacket.”

Callum hesitated.

“I will beg if you want me to.”

As tempting as that was, Callum refused. “I’m fine.”

“Callum, this is not a matter of aesthetic. It’s going to be a hundred with the heat index today. This is a matter of life and death.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Belle grimaced. “Okay...”

They got out of the car and found themselves in the world of Tomorrow. The queue for Space Mountain led out of the white building but as usual Belle cheerfully led them through the FastPass lane.

“Wow, it’s all inside?,” asked Bae.

“Uh-huh...”

They arrived at the front of the line.

“Two riders, Belle?”

“Aren’t you coming with us, Belle?,” Bae asked eagerly.

“What? Me? No. I have to get lunch sorted-”

“You already did that,” said Bae.

“I, uh, need to call the office?”

The attendants snickered behind her. Callum caught on.

“Bae, come on.”

The boy finally seemed to catch on. “Belle, are you scared of roller coasters?”

“No... I...” She paused. “I just scream a lot and think I’m going to die.”

“You can hold my dad’s hand. Come on!”

The attendant helped Bae into the car. Gold looked at Belle sympathetically.

“You don’t have to.”

“I mean, it’s stupid, right? These rides are very safe. Nothing’s going to happen. I do know that.”

“Belle...” the attendant groaned.

“We don’t get to choose our fears,” Callum lamented.

“I’m gonna do it,” said Belle. She nodded. “Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.”

Callum shrugged. "If you say so..."

“You can hold my dad’s hand if you want!,” Bae helpfully shouted.

Belle helped Callum in and clambered into the seat behind him. They were lined up single file and soon launched into into darkness.

Callum had never heard more screaming in his life as Belle gripped his shoulders for dear life. He was fairly certain that she was falling out of the car and that he was going to be deaf as a result of this.

The ride came back into the station as Callum said a silent thanks to any God who could hear him. Belle was also thankfully still with him and his ears were ringing as she finally released her grip.

He was fairly certain there would be bruises.

“Sorry,” Belle said sheepishly, getting out of her car. She retrieved his cane from the ride attendant and turned to him.

“That was the best ride ever! I want to go on more like that!,” Bae declared. He turned to Belle. “You don’t have to come, though. You scream a lot.”

“I did not. I didn’t scream the entire time.” Belle turned to Callum. “Tell him.”

He took a breath in hesitation.

“You screamed. The entire time. My ears are still ringing.”

Belle clasped her hands to her mouth.

“Callum, I am so sorry...”

“No, no, it’s fine,” he grimaced as he rubbed his ear. “I think perhaps lunch?”

She nodded, still shaken up. “Yes, of course. We can go right now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find screaming without realizing it impossible... it totally did happen to me on Space Mountain and my mother thought I was falling out of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

After another short drive, they ended up behind Main Street. Belle led them out to the circular courtyard in front of the train station.

“Wow!,” Bae exclaimed.

“I thought you’d want to see this view,” Belle smiled. “Oh, Sidney!”

A man with a camera came running over.

“Hi, Belle.”

“These are my friends Callum and Bae and they have never had their picture in front of Main Street before.”

“Well, I can certainly help with that.”

A few minutes later and a half dozen reminders from Belle for Callum to smile and the process was done. Belle explained their pictures would be linked to their Magic Bands and they could see it all on the website.

It was time for lunch and Belle led them into one of the white buildings flanking the courtyard.

“How many eating?,” asked the hostess.

“Three,” Callum answered instinctively. He suddenly felt sheepish and looked at Belle. “That is, if you’d like, I mean, you don’t have to, you probably want your break-”

“No.” Belle smiled again. “That would be great.”   
   
They were seated in one of the rooms with large windows looking out onto Main Street. The restaurant was themed after Lady and the Tramp, but not overwrought with details. There was a fountain of the film’s namesakes as they walked to their table and some stained glass detail.

“What do you think?,” asked Belle.

Callum nodded. “I like it so far. I haven’t seen Lady and the Tramp in years, but it’s all coming back to me.”

“That’s the thing about an old film or an old book,” said Belle. “No matter how long you’re away from them, they’ll always be waiting for you like an old friend.”

He smiled ruefully at her. “My aunts raised me. They had a spaniel- a King Charles, not a Cocker- but she did remind me a bit of Lady.”

Belle chuckled. “That’s so funny. I had a gray mutt who looked just like Tramp.”

Bae looked at his father. “You never said you had a dog.”

“Didn’t I?”

“No.”

Callum shrugged. “Sorry.”

Belle leaned in conspiratorially towards the boy. “Want to see a secret, Bae?”

“Yeah.”

“Look out that window.” She pointed across at the next block of shops. “Do you see that hatbox?”

“The Chapeau?,” Bae read.

“Right. Do you remember in the movie how Jim Darling gave Lady to his wife?”

“It was a hatbox,” said Callum, not waiting for Bae’s answer.

“So, when they made the park they made it to where you could see the hatbox from the restaurant? Like an Easter Egg?,” asked Bae.

“Exactly,” Belle smiled. “The story in the film comes from Walt Disney’s life anyway. He gave his wife a puppy that he presented in a hatbox and the animators decided to use it.”

“An interesting place,” mused Callum.

“Well, you didn’t want fast food and I thought you would appreciate the quiet,” Belle explained. “Sometime though you really ought to get a table during one of the parades. It’s one of the best views. And you get zucchini fries.”

They ordered. Callum settled on the pork loin with polenta and roast vegetables which definitely beat any theme park food he would have otherwise subjected himself to. Bae and Belle contented themselves with the spaghetti and meatballs styled after the scene in the film.

“Is this where the candy shop is?,” asked Bae. “Emma told me about it.”

“Oh, do you mean the Confectionery?,” asked Belle. “It’s just right around the corner.”

“Can we go?”

Belle looked at Callum. “Well, that’s up to your dad.”

He shrugged again. “Why not?,” which was quickly becoming something he said a lot around Belle.

They paid their bill and took the walk across the street to the Confectionery. It was possibly the most crowded place he had  been with a long winding queue. Bae seemed to content himself with filling a yard long plastic tube with powdered candy as Callum and Belle joined the queue.

“Can’t you get me through this one?”

She laughed. “This is actually one of the lines in the park you’re just going to have to wait for. Now, we have candy apples, cupcakes, any kind of fudge you could ever want, dipped fruit and the famous Walt Disney World marshmallow straw.”

Callum looked at her in disbelief. “Is it really famous?”

“Well, people always know what you mean.”

“What’s the best thing?”

“There’s no best. It just has to do with what you like.”

Callum pulled at his tie.

“You know, you really ought to lose that soon,” said Belle.

“I’m fine, dearie.”

“Okay...”

Truth be told it was worse than ever being crowded next to so many people in the line. Bae rejoined them after they reached the front and made at least five selections before Callum regained his willpower as a parent to tell him to stop. They ended up with a piece of Dreamsicle fudge, an Olaf candy apple, a chocolate covered marshmallow straw, a pretzel rod covered in Butterfinger pieces and a chocolate covered pineapple skewer he gave to Belle. She led them back out into the courtyard, leading them to an impromptu picnic on the curb.

“Why isn’t there a bench?,” he asked. He really didn’t care about the seating, but he was hot and growing cranky. There was something wrong, he just couldn’t put his finger on what and that frustrated him. “Did Walt Disney not believe in free seating?”

“Well...” Belle began. “You said it, I didn’t.”

He motioned at the family camped out with two strollers on the curb near them. “And what the hell are they doing?”

“Saving seats for the parade, I would imagine.”

“When is the parade?”

“About three hours.”

“So they’re just going to sit here, baking in the sun for three hours to see what?!”

Bae frowned. “Are you saying we can’t go to the parade?”

Belle also frowned at him. “Callum, why don’t you take your jacket off?”

“I don’t want to take my jacket off,” he grumbled.

“I think you would feel better.” She stood. “You know what? I am going to go to that cart and get you a bottle of water...”

“I am not thirsty!,” he protested.

She tilted her head at him and he could still hear the strains of the theme from Mary Poppins as the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's been so long. RCIJ among other things. Please let me know what you think and happy reading! As always, this verse is open to prompts!

Callum stirred, hearing strains of music in the distance and muffled talking around him. 

“He’s coming back around,” he heard Belle’s honey soaked voice say.

“Dad?”

Callum opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by stylized Victorian portraits of Mickey and Minnie. The air was cool and his shirt was off as he’d been covered with about five ice packs. He was surrounded by Belle, Bae, a nurse, about four EMTs and an assorted half dozen people in plaid vests.

“He’s fine,” the EMT declared. “Unless you’d like to go to the hospital, sir-”

He snorted. “Certainly not.”

“You passed out, Dad,” said Bae. “In front of Pluto.”

Gold looked at Belle.

“Pluto was deeply concerned,” said Belle. “He made a face and everything.”

“A face?”

“Mm-hmm...” said Belle as the EMTs packed up. She brought her hands to her face to feign shock.

“Good to know I’m a source of amusement for Mickey’s friends.”

“To be fair, you did swoon quite a bit.”

“Well,” said Belle, “it seems I have to take you back to your hotel room.”

“What?,” asked Bae. “We just got here.”

“I know, but my supervisor over there...” she motioned at a petite but stern looking woman in yet another plaid vest, “...thinks you are a serious liability risk until you go sit and drink some water.”

“But we didn’t even get to do anything...” Bae complained.

“There’s lots of fun to have back at your hotel,” Belle promised. “And you have your whole trip left.”

Internally, Callum panicked. He would be on his own with Bae and a theme park full of intricacies he didn’t realize and an itinerary of however many more rollercoasters existed here.

And without Belle to help him.

She smiled at him now and whispered. “You know when most people spend three hundred dollars an hour they try to stay awake for it.”

“I could...” his mouth was dry. Belle waited expectantly. “I... are... are you available... tomorrow or the next day or...”

Belle looked at him in surprise. “You want to book another tour?”

“Yes. Please.”

He would beg if she wanted him to.

She smiled cheerfully. “I’ll ask Faye.”

Belle walked over to the plaid vested woman and spoke quietly. Faye walked over, holding an iPhone in hand.

“Callum? I’m Faye, the VIP coordinator. You were interested in booking Belle again tomorrow?”

“If at all possible.”

“Usually our guides are booked in advance and the usual rates and minimums will still apply.”

“That’s fine,” said Callum. He had thought the price was exorbitant to start but now seeing the size of the beast he was up against it was a bargain. He was grateful to have the money to do so.

Faye appeared to be adding. “So, tomorrow, then? And you’re on property, so there’s a discount...”  
   
“Is Belle available the rest of the week?”

Faye arched an eyebrow at him.

“I’ll check.”

She walked over and whispered to Belle. The younger woman glanced back at him and nodded at Faye. He felt silly waiting as she returned.

“Belle is off on Friday, but I could get you another guide-”

“No, that will be fine.” The woman eyed him curiously and he hastened to explain himself. “I really would prefer Belle.”

“Belle doesn’t seem to have a problem with it. She can work out the details with you...”

Faye rattled off a bunch of things and Callum willingly sold himself to the Mouse to get more of Belle. Belle took them back to the Suburban with the help of another couple of cast members making Callum feel extremely ridiculous. Belle drove them back to the Grand Floridian and walked them inside, the concierge meeting them.

Apparently everyone thought he would die any moment. Belle went all the way back to the suite with them, fussing with the pillows on the sofa, getting ice and bottled water.

“Is there anything else I can get for you?,” asked Belle.

“No, Belle, you’ve done quite enough already. I really shouldn’t be wasting your time like this.”

She shrugged. “I don’t mind. After all, we should be on Big Thunder Mountain right now.”

“Belle, will you show me what to do at the hotel?,” Bae pled. “You said there was fun stuff here.”

Belle checked her watch. “If you change into your swim trunks, I can show you the pool...” She turned back to Gold. “If your dad says it’s alright...”

Bae turned to Callum. “Can I?”

“If Belle thinks it’s alright.”

Bae raced back to his room.

“I’ll introduce him to the lifeguard. I’m sure he’ll make some friends down there.”

Callum scoffed. “Bae doesn’t really have problems making friends unlike me.”

“Well, I’m your friend now.”

He tried to get the willpower to contest that. After all, she was a young woman he would never have met had he not been paying her, but he couldn’t find it.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?,” she asked.

“I dare say I can manage a hotel room.”

“Well, you’re on a concierge floor so I’m going to make sure they check in on you. I’ll stay with Bae at the pool until the tour time is up.”

“Thank you.”

She stepped forward carefully, closing the distance between them.

“I do have one rule before our tour tomorrow.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve never made this particular request before...” she said, biting her lip. Oh, God, how that image would haunt him. “Then I again, none of my guests have done this to me before...”

“Yes?”

“Ditch the suit.”

He would have.

“Really, Callum, we have shops here. Shorts, t-shirts, it’s a hundred degrees out. We can’t spend your whole holiday getting VIP tours of the First Aid Stations even though they are themed differently.”

He smiled. “I suppose if that is your one demand, I should meet it.”

She smiled and sat on the sofa next to him. “Now, if you want to salvage the day...”

“Obviously.”

“There are s’mores at the firepit and the Water Pageant goes by the beach at 9:15. You’ll want to keep your spot to watch the fireworks, they pipe the music in from the park. Bae will love it. Do you like fish?”

“Yes.”

“Does Bae?”

“He’s fortunately not picky.”

Belle smiled. “He seems like a great kid.”

“He’s everything to me. I hate to ruin his first day.”

She shook her head. “Don’t be silly. Someday he’ll be regaling his children with the story of how Grandpa passed out in front of Pluto.”

Bae burst out of the bedroom.

“I’m ready!”

“Great!,” said Belle, bouncing back up. “I am going to take you to the pool and Callum, I will see you tomorrow at the porte cochere at nine sharp.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he said.

Bae ran off with Belle and Callum managed to relax, even ordering a Scotch from room service that arrived with a Mickey Mouse napkin. It seemed he was everywhere.

He ventured out to his balcony to take a look at the view and saw he overlooked the pool. He could see Belle perched on the end of a lounge chair, motioning Bae back over to spray sunscreen on him as he groaned. Callum smiled at the sight, something about it seemed quite right.


	8. Chapter 8

“You screwed up,” said Belle as she entered the tour coordinator’s office.

Ariel looked up. “Excuse me?”

Belle sat down on the sofa next to her friend. They were the running joke of the guide office, the two girls who shared a name with a Disney princess. Ariel had actually done a stint as her namesake, meeting little girls in the grotto but had eventually decided she wanted to be where the people were, walking, strolling and had transferred to Guest Services.

Belle opened the water bottle. “When you traded me. That is the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on.”

She frowned. “I heard he was an old guy who passed out. Faye said he had a cane.”

“He was wearing a suit.” Belle turned back to Ariel. “He looked so sexy in it, but it was a death sentence. He’s not that old. Oh, I forgot. He’s Scottish.”

“Faye said you were with him the rest of the week. She’s switched around all your tours.”

Belle shrugged. “So bloody worth it.”

“He almost died on you.”

“He did not. I was there to save him.”

Ariel rolled her eyes. “I suppose you performed CPR...”

“No. I did take his tie and his jacket off, though.”

“Anything else?”

“Somebody was going to have to take his shirt off, Ariel, it might as well have been me and then it might have been me who put the ice packs on his chest.”

“You felt him up?”

“No, I was strictly there on business... what I do later with the knowledge I gained there is entirely my business.” Belle turned back to her friend. “How were the people you switched me for?”

Ariel grunted. “Ugh. Grandpa, Mom, Dad and like four blond children under the age of five, each creepier than the last, all variations on the name Alex.”

“No...” said Belle.

“Alexandra, Alexander, Alexis, Alexei.”

“How do they call to them?”

“They don’t. They just let them run around like demons. What about yours?”

“One boy and he’s a sweetheart. Ten. He just wants to ride all the mountains.”

“And Dad?”

“He doesn’t know what he wants so he just lets me decide.”

“Ah, the perfect relationship...”

“Ladies...”

They straightened up as Faye entered.

“I trust the Hermans had a magical experience?,” she asked Ariel.

Ariel nodded as she gulped more of her water. “Yes. No complaints.”

“And Belle, the Golds seem to have become very attached to you,” she asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well, sometimes you just hit it off with a family.”

“No mother?”

“No, he’s a single father. It’s their first time. I think he just doesn’t quite know how to manage it all.”

Ariel snorted. “That’s got to be true if he passed out the first day.”

“Did he have any specific plans?,” asked Faye.

“No, he’s left it up to me. I figure I’ll just show them EPCOT tomorrow and make sure Bae gets on the thrill rides.”

“If you think you have it under control. Ariel, tomorrow you’ll have the Zimmers. It’s just a day on the way to the Bahamas so you’ll pick them up at Gateway at nine. Belle?”

“I’m meeting the Golds at the Grand Floridian at nine.”

“Okay. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“What are you doing tonight?,” Ariel asked as soon as they were free of Faye’s office and began their walk to their cars.

“Oh, I thought I’d get some writing done.”

“More Naughty Enchanted Tales With Belle?,” she teased.

“Yes,” she sighed. “A girl’s got to make rent somehow. What are you up to?”

“Oh, I got set up with a new Eric.”

“You know you might have better luck if you didn’t restrict your dating to only people named Eric.”

Ariel shook her head. “I’m trying to keep to a theme here. Good night, Belle!”

“Night!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been A WHILE. 
> 
> Here, have some fluff.

Callum awoke the morning after his fainting episode feeling much better. He and Bae had passed the evening as Belle prescribed and he had managed to stay in his son’s good graces.

There was still the matter of his wardrobe.

After inquiries he found the gift shop would be opening a couple hours before Belle was set to get them. He tried to stir Bae, but the boy wouldn’t have it and instead told him to call if he needed anything while he went downstairs.

He could safely say this gift shop was not a store he would look for clothing in under any other circumstances. He could just imagine the laments of his personal shopper back in New York who only pulled the best designer suits for him.

He was lucky to find a pair of khaki shorts. His scar would show but he wouldn’t pass out. He thought himself lucky because the only other available men’s bottoms were a garish pair of yellow swim trunks with Mickey’s face. His choices for tops were more numerous, but that didn’t necessarily make them better, ranging from garish to tacky and back again. He decided to just go for the one with 2015 emblazoned upon it where Mickey and his friends appeared bursting out of the castle against a tie dye background. It’s not as if he expected to wear it anywhere else.

By the time he returned, Bae was awake. They dressed and made it down to the hotel’s quick service establishment for a simple breakfast, which was where Belle found them.

“There you are,” she said.

“How did you know where to find us?,” asked Bae.

“Pixie dust.” She looked at Callum, appraising his new style. “I see you made some purchases.”

“I trust I have your approval?”

“Any wardrobe that means you won’t pass out on me has my approval,” she said. “By the way, water and Powerade is the order of the day for you. Both of you. There’s so much magic we don’t want to miss a minute of it.”

“What are we doing today, Belle?,” Bae asked in between mouthfuls of Mickey waffles. 

Belle looked at Callum.

“No, I’m leaving this entirely in your hands.”

“Well, I thought we might take the car and go to Soarin’, Mission: Space and Test Track,” Belle directed at Bae. She then turned to Callum. “Then we could stroll along the World Showcase. There’s lots of choices for lunch and dinner. Not to mention snacking.”

“But there’s no rides,” Bae complained.

“Well, there is a boat ride in Mexico. There was one in Norway, but it’s being redone. Come on, Bae, there’s lots to see and do. Not to mention Illuminations.”

* * *

 

Gold found himself very pleased with his decision to let Belle handle everything. They went into Future World like a surgical strike team, knocking out the three thrill rides. On Mission: Space she made sure he got to be their space shuttle’s commander.   Bae even rode Test Track again, taking great pride in creating his “car” as Belle showed him how to make certain they came out on top in the virtual competition.

“An automotive expert as well?,” he asked.

Belle giggled. “No, but I did have the flu during a Top Gear marathon.”

“What now, Belle?,” asked Bae.

“Well, I thought it must be time for lunch.” She looked up at Gold. “Any preferences? We almost literally have the whole world to decide from.”

“Belle, can we shop for some pins?,” asked Bae.

“Pins? You never mentioned you were interested in pins, Bae,” said Belle.

“Pins?,” asked Gold.

Belle pointed at the nearest kiosk, a round little booth lined completely with pins.

“Oh. Pins,” said Gold.

“Can I, Dad?”

“Okay,” he relented, knowing they would be scattered across the living room floor one day soon.

Bae hurried off.

“Is this one of those things you lot sell so children will buy them and never stop?,” asked Gold.

She smiled. “My answer to that is that this is Walt Disney World.”

“That’s a yes then.”

“Perhaps you could get a pin to go with your new shirt...”

Bae was back surprisingly fast.

“You didn’t want anything, son?,” asked Gold.

“They didn’t have it.”

Belle bent over. “What was it, sweetheart?”

“It was Snow White in rags.”

“You like Snow White?”

“No, it’s Emma’s.” Bae looked up guiltily at his father. “She had it on her backpack and I broke it when I tackled her.”

“Why were you tackling Emma?,” asked Gold.

The boy shrugged.

“Well, it’s very sweet of you to want to replace it,” said Belle. She stood. “Let me see what I can do.”

Gold and Bae watched as Belle walked over to the cast member at the kiosk. She chatted and there was lot of head shaking. Belle walked back.

“Okay, a slight complication,” Belle announced. “Snow White in rags was a limited edition from a while ago. It’s a bit hard to find.”

“I thought you could do anything,” Bae moaned.

“Baelfire,” Gold quickly scolded.

Belle was taken aback. “Baelfire? Bae is short for Baelfire?”

The boy rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, I do have a lot of pixie dust at my disposal, but I think our best chance is to trade our way to a Snow White in rags.”

“Trade with what?,” asked Gold.

“Other pins, of course.”

“And how do we get those?”

“We buy them.”

The trio walked over to the kiosk.

“Walter,” Belle announced to the short man staffing the kiosk, “we are going to need some lanyards.”

The man shook his head. “You’ll never find it.”

Belle looked to Bae and Callum. “We are looking for anything that says limited edition and oh, what is that?”

Walter rolled his eyes.

“What is it?,” asked Bae.

Belle took the pins from Walter. “Leftovers from the Flower and Garden festival. These shouldn’t even be here.”

Gold began to peruse.

“Elsa?,” Bae moaned. “That’s for girls.”

“First of all, I object to your narrow view of Queen Elsa. Second, Bae, who do you think is going to have a Snow White in rags pin?”

“A girl...”

“And what do you think she’s going to want to trade for?”

Bae sighed and added Elsa to their purchases. Gold ineffectively picked a selection.

“Aren’t you getting a lanyard, Belle?,” asked Gold.

She shook her head. “I’m a liability, Callum.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m about to show you.” Belle pointed at Walter’s lanyard. “Tell Walter you would like that apple-shaped Olaf.”

“What? This is cheating!,” said Walter.

“It is not cheating. Give him your sorcerer hat.”

Gold frowned. “I like my sorcerer hat.”

“Then give him something else. You can trade two pins per cast member per day and the only rule is that it can’t already be on his lanyard.”

Gold handed over a Captain Hook pin he didn’t much care for. Walter grudgingly handed over the apple-shaped Olaf.

“Why this one?,” asked Gold.

“This is one of the Hidden Mickey pins. The park gives them randomly to cast members exclusively for trading. If you ever find a silver version of them, that’s even rarer.”

Gold nodded. “So, what I am looking for is something I cannot purchase?”

“Exactly.”

His mouth curved upwards into a smile. “Oh, this I can do. Walter, I would like to trade this... who is this?”

“That’s Lotso from Toy Story, Dad,” said Bae.

“Fine. I want the one shaped like a tie.”

Walter rolled his eyes as Gold traded for the tie with Gaston’s image on it.

“You have a good eye, Callum,” said Belle.

“Deals are my specialty.”

Bae made his trades and they walked off to see the World Showcase.


End file.
